David and Carol: When I Look At You
by rizzlekicksfan19
Summary: This one starts in 1976/7 when Carol finds out she's pregnant. I wondered what it would be like if David stayed so this is my idea of it. The chapters are small sorry!
1. Real Love

Part 1

David was getting ready to go and meet Carol. He put his leather jacket on and put his gel in his hair modelling it like John Travolta. He was nervous, today Carol had gone for her abortion David couldn't go as much as he wanted to the Brannings would never let this happen instead Carol went with a friend from school.

David had his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the bench he stared out across the water thinking about how Carol would be feeling what he was going to do he could run home but the wait was over Carol had just arrived!

Part 2

As she walk up to him he didn't know what to do. Carol hugged him and he gave her a kiss.

"Look can we sit down?" David didn't understand why she was being so calm he didn't ask just sat next to her. "How did it go?" David had a concerned look on his face,

"David! I couldn't do it!" David was shocked "What? Carol I told you to get rid of it!"

"But why David? This..." Carol put David's hand on her stomach he tired looking away with tears in his eyes "... Is our baby, our life no one can take it away not even Derek"

"But Carol, we're too young!" David held Carols hand " I never had a proper father or even a decent mum and now I'm going to be a dad what if I muck it up?" David wasn't sure about what was next to come but Carol reassured him " I know your scared! I'm terrified by I can't do this alone, I need you David!" Carol was now crying but David held her and she hugged him putting her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and cried with her as much as he tried not to show it "I know Carol I know!" he was worried of what was about to come and how he was going to stay strong for the both of them and the baby.

Although they were just 14 years old yet they were in love, real love and no one was going to take that away from them!


	2. I'll think of something

**I'll think of something**

After going to the cannel they went to the pictures and got a pizza. David would do anything to take their mines off of it. He took Carol to her front door and after everything he still seemed up for it.

"Not going to invite me in then?"

Carol could see David was being cheeky; she gave him a kiss and whispered back to him "no," David sighed "fine!" He gave her another kiss but of course made it last longer than it should. Carol pulled away smiling "night!" David winked at her "see ya tomorrow." With that Carol closed the front door.

She walked into the living room smiling and laughing to herself. "So where you been?" Derek was sitting at the table. Carols face quickly changed, "why do you care?"

"A a don't be like that your my sister I care about you!"

"Course you do! I was with some of my friends"

"You mean him!"

Carol started to realise who Derek was talking about.

"Him? Derek who are you talking about?" Carol started to panic!

"You know full well who I'm talking about! That little scummy boyfriend of yours! David Wicks" Derek had Carol pushed against the wall.

"I wasn't with him I swear!"

"No! Then who was that you were kissing on the doorstep it sure looked like David?"

Carol couldn't believe it she was sure no one had seen them.

"Ok! So I was with David!"

"That's it!" Derek screamed

"What are you going to do? You can't hurt him Derek and you can't stop me seeing him. It's my life, his life and you just need to accept that!"

Carol left the room and ran up the stairs

"Don't worry Carol!" Derek shouted up the stairs "I'll think of something," he whispered and grinned to himself.


	3. Mum

**Thanks for the reviews guys it really encouraged me to finish this chapter. Things have taken a turn and I hope you enjoy it! **

"Morning!" Carol said to her family.

She was putting on a brave face as she still hadn't told them she was pregnant even though she had been sick three times already the family still didn't suspect a thing. Derek stared at Carol all morning he was just about to confront her when Jim shouted "Derek we've got to go! Hurry up!"

Derek gave her a dirty look as he left through the back door. It was now just Carol and her mum left in the house the rest of the family had gone to school this was her only chance to tell her mum alone.

"Mum" Carol called

"Yea" she replied

"Can we talk a minute?"

"Why, what's the matter honey?"

"Look mum this is really hard for me to say can we sit down and talk" Carol was struggling with what to say.

"Tell me what's up Carol or I will call your dad!" Her mum was getting frustrated.

"No! Mum! Please look I'll tell you" Carol took a long pause "I'm pregnant mum!"

"What, how, who, why wasn't you careful!"

"Mum I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to happen we was being careful but I just happen!" Carol was crying

As much as she was annoyed she comforted Carol as she sat down and explained.

David had been waiting at the door for about 20 minutes when he decided to knock he knew Derek and Jim wasn't there as he saw them leave yet he couldn't work out what was wrong. As he waited at the front door it finally opened and Reenie was standing there, she didn't look to happy but still invited him in. As David stood in the hallway he asked "Is everything ok?"

Reenie didn't answer this just told him to go through. He walked into the living room where he saw Carol crying. He ran over to her, she fell into he's arms still crying David kissed her on her head and whispered to her "Shh it's ok I'm here, I'm here"

Carol started to calm down yet was still hugging him tightly. Reenie couldn't help but smile as much as Jim and Derek didn't like David she had never really met him or gave him the chance to speak. Although he'd just got her daughter pregnant she could see that he was willing to be there for her given the chance.

Carol had now stopped crying so she, Reenie and David all had a chat about the responsibilities they would have to face. Reenie promised David and Carol that she would talk to Jim and Derek and make sure they wouldn't hurt him.

Time was getting on and David and Carol would be late if they didn't go. David grabbed their bags and Carol said goodbye to her mum. Carol was already in the hall yet Reenie stopped David he was shocked at this as she seemed really angry. David started to realise that the hole convocation they had just had was put on Reenie didn't like David as much as she had just made out she warned him

"Stay away from Carol or I really will tell Derek!"

David walked out of the living room he felt threated but he defiantly wasn't going to give Carol up that easily. No matter what their families thought!


End file.
